The Anticipated Match! Ren vs Ryuunosuke
It Begins As the barrier crumbled a fully healed Ren approahced Ryuunosuke. "Been awhile" Suke said furiously. "Too long" Ryuuno said, his eyes gloomly yet his fists clinched, ready for battle. "I'll finish this now!" Ren said strongly. Aware of the situation, Komishinara backed away. Looking behind him, Ren saw Komishinara. "Tch. Beautiful but no brain." With a snap of his fingers a barrier flew around Komishinara, protecting her. "That barrier will fade away in 4 hours...so that's how long it'll take me to deal with you." Ren the walked toward Ryuunosuke, now face to face with him. Pointing up with his index finger, Ryuunosuke nodded as they both flew upward into the sky. Several kilometers away from the ground and flying above a forest, far away from the heart of Karakura Town. "This should be good." Ren said realizing that he had felt better know than he had days ago. As Ren stretched his legs, he urged with his hand for his opponent to make a move. "Come on...don't not attack on my part. 'Less ya scared" Ren taunted. "Fine!" Suke said arrogantly as he rushed at Ren. Summoning his swords he swung at Ren. Stopping the attack with his knee, Ren looked appalled as he stared into Suke's eyes. "Come on, tough guy. You got more oomph than that right." Suke gaze widened and the increased as he jumped back and swung endlessly at Ren. His attacks to no avail as it was obvious that Ren was leading the rampant Zanpaktou into a trap. "Stop! Suke!" Ryuuno yelled from behind. "Stupid. It's a trap. The guy were facing now is more smug than before but also smarter." Amazed by not fooled Ren stand in front of Suke. Instantly he appeared in front of Ryuuno. "You wouldn't know a trap if it bit your ass." Ren said angrily as his knee launched up. Ryuuno mimicked the young fighter clashing his knee with Ren's. Continuosly they clashed and clashed their knees with each other. With all their force, until Suke appeared behind Ren. Swinging his blade in a attempt to slice the man. "Tch." Ren said as he vanished making Suke slash at Ryuuno. "You dumbass." Ryuuno said evading the attack. "Watch where you slicing." "Shut the hell up. I was gonna kill his ass!" Suke roared back. "Don't lose your cool. Don't expect beauty in battle. Do not expect virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering your own life. It you expect to protect that whichi you must protect...attack the enemy you must defeat from behind!" "Hell are you talking about" Suke shouted. Ignoring Suke Ren continued. "I never went there but I could never follow that belief. Never could fully comprehend what that meant until now." Ryuuno and Suke stayed silent. "Now I understand it but I just can't do it. Attack my enemy from behind..that just ain't my style. So I don't do it. My victory comes from attacking from the front and forcing my opponent to their knees." Ren said calmly. "Me. US! To are knees! Haha, oh hell you gotta be joking with me." Suke said laughing. "Your funny..but being funny dosen't save your life." Suke said as he appeared in front of Ren. Ren's eyes drooped, it was clear that he was tired. Clear that he needed to rest. Catching the blade, Ren smirked. "Man your annoying" Ren said calmly as he looked at Suke. "I didn't get that much stronger in two days. You guys must've gotten weaker!" Ren taunted. Anger fueled Suke actions as he swung his second blade striking Ren in the shoulder. "That's what ya get ya smug bastard!" Suke shouted clearly enthralled by what had just occured. Ren's voice then broke through all the mindless shouting. "I let you do that." Ren admitted as he looked up. "Way of Binding Rikujōkōrō !" Suke was then captured by six strong blades that struck him in the waist. Backing off Ren flew above and over Suke changing his attention to Ryuuno. "I thought you would face me two on one..ya know 'cause it's your only way of winning." Ren teased. "Your stupid attempt at pissing me off won't work." Ryuuno summoned his sword as he came closer to Ren. "Die!" Ryuuno yelled as he struck at Ren. "Way of Binding Danku !" Ren yelled. A translucent wall appeared cutting off Ryuuno access to Ren, therefore, stopping his attack. "Do better" Ren shouted making sure that Ryuuno had heard. "We will!" Said Suke from behind swinging his blade at Ren. Looking back, "you again" Ren threw his hand up to seemingly catch the attack. "That won't work!" Suke yelled "Kaze no kattā!" Ren glance weakened, bored by the events taking place. "Way of Destruction Sōkatsui !" A blast of concentrated blue spirit energy shot from Ren's hands clashing with Suke's blast. A large explosion then occured effectively engulfing all near it. Instantly Ren appeared out of the smoke."Shunkō" Ren shouted angrily punching Suke in the face, knocking him far back. In a blur, Ren appeared in front of Ryuuno. "Don't move..." Ren threw his fist at Ryuuno knocking him down to the ground. Ren's body shivered. "Crap, the Shunkō's hurting me" Ren said calming his body, making the powerful white spirit energy that once surrounded him fade away. Taking a deep breath Ren looked down. "Hiding their spiritual pressure. Eh?" Ren said smirking. Brushing away the hair that covered his left eye he looked down at the ground with the left eye. It was eye, like no other, the pupils big and black but the eye itself was surrounded by metal material. In seconds Ren located both his opponents. "Can't hide." Ren pointed his palms at the Ryuuno and Suke, knowing were the location of both of them are. "Sōkatsui." Firing off in the their direction Ren repeated himself. "Force you to your knees!" Reign of Illusions Appearing out of the large explosion, Ryuuno and Suke appeared in the sky around Ren, both of them on different sides."Kaze no kattā" Suke shouted firing off a blast from his sword. "Again!" Ren roared. "Way of Binding Sekienton !" A large mass of red smoke shrouded Ren and blinded Ryuuno and Suke's vision of him, all at the same time. Revealing himself behind Suke, Ren threw his powerful fist down striking him in the neck. As blood drew from Ren's previous attack, Suke retreated hastily beside his brother. Grabbing his neck to stop the violent out pour of gushing blood Suke stared back at Ren. "That lil b--bastard. Think he's won." A weary looking Ryuuno kicked at Suke. "That's what ya get. That move knocked'em down once..don't expect it to happen again." Ryuuno berated. Ryuuno then changed his attention to Ren. However, Ren was looking down at Komishinara. "She's still safe." Ren said smiling. "Ya know, she helped me after you guys beat the hell outta me. For five days..and she didn't even know my name." Ren looked back at Ryuuno and then at Suke. Instantly a blade appeared in Ren's hand taking the form of a longsword with pommel that was increased in size dramatically, so much that it took the form of a ring. A long high pitch noise was heard before fading away gently. "You won't touch me anymore." Ren said smiling. "I've gotten use to your spiritual pressure. It can no longer shatter my powers....sooo I guess I already won this one." Ren said jokingly as he put his sword on his shoulder and stared off. "Cocky..smug..bastard." Suke rushed off, completely annoyed and endlessly angered by Ren. His speed was tremendous as was his power. As he clashed blades with Ren he spat in his face. "You lil son of a bitch...I'll obliterate you!" Clearly annoyed Ryuuno joined in. "Way of Destruction Byakurai," sticking his finger out, a blast of lightning fired off at Ren. Their blades still collided, Suke turned at Ryuuno, wathcing his brother fire off a kido in the wrong direction. "Hell are you doin' " he yelled angrily. "Pay attention." Ren said inching toward Suke's face as he threw his knee up, striking the Zanapktou in his gut. As Suke bent over in pain, Ren knelt down to speak with him. "Your brother is under my Shikai. All of his attacks are firing the wrong way... It's just me...and you" Ren said switching his sword to his left hand and raising his right fist. "Shunkō!" His fist came down blowing Suke down to the ground painfully. Meanwhile, Ryuuno realizing his attack had fired the wrong way turned his body to face Ren. Rushing toward him Ryuuno realized that Ren was behind him already. Turning once again to face Ren, he once again realized that his opponent was behind him. That same cause and effect happened several more time. "Your under my Shikai, it means your eyes are backwards." Ren said condescendingly. "Your eyeballs are acting up" Ren said jokingly. Behind him, a angry Suke appeared with his blade, "You won't make a fool out of us! Kaze no kattā!" Suke shouted, his clothes tattered and his body had an hole in it, that was clearly gushing blood at a fast rate. His body beyond repair, Suke launched a powerful blast with all his might. As the blast simply phased through Suke it continued on striking Ryuuno in the chest nearly cutting him apart. Appearing behind Suke, Ren shaked his head with displeasure, truly ashamed that at one point he was defeated by these two. "What makes you think...that your not under my spell either. It's not my place to talk down to the enemy but you sir are the arrogant one." As Ryuuno fell to the ground in pain, at the same moment Ren raised his fist cutting at Suke's back. As both Zanpaktou spirits fell to the ground in pain, a proud and powerful Ren stand above them in the sky. "I haven't won yet. Looks like I gotta bring out the Big Guns!" Ren declared happily as he flew to the ground flexing his muscles, showing them off to himself. From below, inside a green barrier Komishinara looks upward at Ren. "He's winning" she exclaimed. Unbeknowest to her Ryuuno and Suke were right behind her. Breaking the barrier with his palm, Suke glared at Komishinara sending a shiver through her body. And as Red touched the ground Suke tossed a unconcious Komishinara over his shoulder. Powerful Illusion! Enter the Shoku! As Ren touched the ground he looked directly forward, seeing Ryuuno and Suke along with an unconcious Komishinara on Suke's shoulder. Ren walked closer toward them. "What you trying to kill'er." Ren said motionlessly. Squeezing his hold onto Komishinara, Suke stared back at Ren devishily. "I'll kill you.and her! You hear me ya lil-" Before Suke could finish Ren was in front of him. "Boo!" Ren yelled as he pressed his hand against Suke chest blowing him back. From the side, Ryuuno summoned his blade and struck at Ren to no avail. As the blade came closer to Ren, he evaded the attack, and grabbed hold of Ryuuno's neck. "Your scared too. You both fear me because I'm winning...Fear me 'cause I'm just that much stronger than you, right?" Ryuuno glared staying tranquil as he continued his gaze at Ren, not answering the question. Ren's eye's then flew from Ryuuno to a laying unconcious Komishinara with Suke standing above her, his blade at her neck. "She Dies!" Suke shouted moving his arm back and then thrusting his blade at her. Without a moments hesitation, Ren had vanished and in a blur had been strucken with Suke's sword in the back. As he hovered above Komishinara, Ren glared back angrily. "B-Bastard! Can't fight me..without bringing her into this, can you? Damn Coward!" Ren's words ached at Suke and jsut then Ryuuno was at his side, both of them holding their swords. As they thrusted their blades down they continued to strike at a Ren. Just then a burst of golden spirit energy bursted from him, blowing away both Ryuuno and Suke, knocking then far back and onto the ground miles away. Standing in a large crater with Komishinara laying on the ground in front of him. Walking out of the crater, Ren began increasing his stride and he continued at much faster pace toward Ryuuno and Suke. Releasing a similar amount of spirit energy, Ryuuno and Suke began overwhelming Ren. "Damn, so dense! How the hell! Is this what their truly capable of." Ren thought as his arm flew to his neck, in order to sheild him. "They'll destroy all of Karakura Town if they continue!" "Kaze no kattā!" Suke yelled as the spirit energy faded, and in an instant a enourmous arc of powerful wind flew at Ren. "Seishin kuchikukan" said Ryuuno. Both Zanpaktou spirits were shrouded in spirit energy as all of their wounds faded instantly. "They healed!" Ren thought. "Dammit." As the blast continued to Ren, he stood his ground. Sticking his palms out. "I'll stop you here. That blast...the one that nearly killed me before. I'll stop it! Shunkō!" Ren's entire upper body was shrouded in mystical white lightning like energy. As the Kaze no kattā hit Ren's palms, a massive burst of spirit energy flew from the area. As lightning blew from Ren's hands and the Kaze no kattā, Suke swung his blade again and again adding onto the Kaze no kattā increasing it's size. To no avail, Ren stood his ground as the blast was steadily stopped by his hands. As lightning flew off destroying the area, Ren's hands were literally falling off. "Tch! Hit your limit? Eh?" Suke shouted as he was about to swing his blade once again. "Never!" Ren yelled tossing his hands upward and throwing the Kaze no kattā upward into the sky, and contining far off into the distance. "Like I said..I'll win here!" Ren then looked back, seeing Komishinara okay he turned his attention back to his opponents. "Like I said, Big Guns!" Ren said smiling evilly as the Shunkō around his body faded. "Shoku!" Ren said as his arms drooped down and he looked downward. "Man, I didn't wanna use this. Merging with my Zanpaktou gives me..umm....extra access to some powers. This is one of my best..fell honored to die by it!" "Die! Damn idiot. I show you how we do it!" Suke shouted as he ran in. Ryuuno did the same staring out at Ren. "Too confident. For that you'll die, kid!" Ryuuno yelled. Just then a black mist covered Ryuuno and Suke, and in the same instant Ren vanished. Gone from sight, and also completely hiding his spiritual pressure, only Ren's menacing voice was heard. "...Trapped...Forever....Await...Death!" Ren said before breaking out into laughter. "Hahaha! Oh Hell! I suck at be scaring. But seriously you guys are screwed!" "Confidence will be your undoi--" Before Ryuuno could finish his long and dreary sentence, Ren voice interruped."Shut the hell up! I ain't being confident. I just simply know who's going to win. I was never formally taught this move...but sorta learned it just know. Merging with my Zanpaktou gave me all of her powers and techniques..and more variations off that..like the one your witnessing now. This isn't one of my Zanpaktou abilities, but my own power. A power given to me from my Zanpaktou. With this power..you both will vanish in an instant." "Strike where you here his voice! Ryuuno yelled obviously showing his fear. "Won't work. It's impossible to hit me." Ren then revealed himself, however, neither Ryuuno or Suke could see him nor his spiritual pressure. "Eyesight, Direction, Spiritual Pressure. All of it is either reversed or switched. The sense that any being uses the most is sight. But what happens when everything you see isn't true." Ren walked over to Ryuuno, slowly sticking his blade into his chest. "Ahhh!" Ryuuno yelled as the blade pierced him. Suddenly Ryuuno grabbed the blade. "I'll use my other senses." Ryuuno said. In an instant, Ren had vanished. As Ryuuno sliced in front of him, the blade instead of striking Ren, had sliced his brother. "W-w.." Suke said falling to the ground. Uneasy and rather bored, Ren sat down to watch Ryuuno and Suke. "I'll make you both suffer.." Ren said angrily. "Only...one way" Suke said getting up. Ryuuno noddded as both of them stood next to each other. Ren then smiled. "Fine, show me what ya got." With a snap, Ren made the Shoku technique fade away. I'll fight you head on!" "BANKAI!" Ryuunosuke roared. "Bring it!" Ren declared confidently. Bankai? Two become One A burst of massive spirit energy beamed from the two, shining about and the beam pierced the sky itself. As the spirit energy grew it began to engulf Ren. "Tch." Like Before Ren stood his ground. Just then the spirit energy faded, condensed into a single body. "Shigeru Ryuunosuke!" Said the Zanpaktou as he revealed himself from the spirit energy. With brown hair and a ring on all of his fingers on his right hand. His shirt torn off him, and wearing black pants. Rippling muscles and strength that defined him. "I'll crush you here!" Shigeru Ryuunosuke said cracking his knuckles. "Do it then!" Ren said urging him on with his hand. "Way of Destruction Sōkatsui!" The kido attack made instant contact with the powerful Zanpaktou spirit. As a large cleaver blade appeared in Shigeru Ryuunosuke's hand. In a single swing the blade let out a massive Kaze no kattā attack. Seemingly erasing the kido attack, and in a blur appearing in front of Ren's face. "Dammit!" Ren shouted as at the last moment he shunpo'd to the side. Moving aside he looked back, seeing the attack contining toward Komishinara. "..D-" Ren appeared next to Komishinara. Lifting a barrier around him and her. As the powerful blast made contact with the barrier a large explosion occured blowing away the barrier and all inside it. Landing on the ground several yards back, along with Komishinara. "Damn! Made it just in time." Ren said breathing heavily. "Tch. All ya got!" Ren said smirking. Just then Shigeru Ryuunosuke swung his blade creating a large volume of air to encase anything in that directoin. Wind then began swirling around Ren violently. "Seishin kuchikukan" Shigeru Ryuunosuke shouted as Ren began to scream in pain. "What the Hell is this!" Ren shouted as he grabbed his head. His very brain was being destroyed, slowly being broken down piece by piece, brain cell by brain cell. "...M-my hand..bl..urry..can't c straig..straight.." Shigeru Ryuunosuke cut in. "It attacks brain cells, attacks your memory, how you speak, how you move. In a matter of moments you won't remember anything and you'll forget how to even move. Suffer!" Just then from behind Komishinara awoken, running to Ren's side. Kneeling down to the ground and looking back at Shigeru Ryuunosuke. Her face filled with confusion and anger. "What are you doing to him?!" She yelled. "He's dying." Shigeru Ryuunosuke said motionlessly. "He'll die slowly." "Let'em go!" Komishinara pleaded as Ren's screams got louder. Looking back at Ren, she was taken by her anger and desire to protect Ren. Sticking her palm out Komishinara fired a blast of light energy at Shigeru Ryuunosuke. Unexpectedly, the blast blew him away knocking him to the ground. Angrily Komishinara fired one after another blast at the downed opponent. As she stopped she stared at a pillar of dust, created by her powerful blasts. "Did I get'em?" she asked as she walked in closer leaning in. From out of the dust Shigeru Ryuunosuke arm grabbed hold of her neck. "Annoying woman." As he raised his hand, his grip like iron around Komishinara's neck. "You are unexpectedly strong...but I doubt anything you could do would prove fruitful against me. This towns last hope is dying..wasting away like sand in the breeze. You'll di---" His words were drowned out by the noise. However, it wasn't Ren's screaming. From above Ren came crashing down onto Shigeru Ryuunosuke. Clasing his blade with Shigeru Ryuunosuke's hand. As blood trickled from the Zanpaktou spirit's hand Shigeru Ryuunosuke stared at Ren confusingly. "I-Impossible! You should be dead!" In an instant, Ren had grabbed hold of Komishinara, holding her in his arms. "You okay beautiful." Ren said speaking to Komishinara, who was blushing as he held her close. She nodded. "Thank you. But please stay here from now on. If you get hurt..I'll have to slaughter this dumbass." "So you'll protect me" Komishinara said smiling and leaning on to Ren's shoulder. "Yeah. I'll protect Karakura Town!... I'll protect my friends!...I'll protect my family!...Screw it, if I have to..I'll protect everyone, with my own body if I have to!!" Ren leaned his head toward Komishinara. "Especially you. You help me when everyone else thought I was dead. Thank you Komishinara!" Shigeru Ryuunosuke broke in. "Nice little talk you guys havin'?" He raised his hand slowly. "Way of Binding Sajo Sabaku!" Yellow chains then encased the two of them. Squishing Komishinara and Ren together. Walking toward them Shigeru Ryuunosuke grinned. "I'll kill you both and then this stupid town that you try so hard to protect." Ren nodded. "Okay then do it." he taunted with a tranquil face. Closly next to him and with a red face Komishinara yelled. "Hey, no its fine. Go to a different town. Please!" "Ya lil bastard! No matter how bad I beat your ass, your always back up. But not this time! This time you die! Slow and painfully, I'll make sure your last breath will be the most painful." Ren then smiled. "It's fine Komishinara. He don't got the guts. Just another puck, whos screwing with the wrong guy." Shigeru Ryuunosuke ran at him swinging his large blade to the side cutting both of them at their waists. Blood splattered everywhere, from the ground to Shigeru Ryuunosuke shirtless body. "...Damn fake" he growled looking behind him to see Ren and Komishinara. "Yo!" Ren said waving. "Yoruichi called that move Utsusemi or something like that...." Ren sighed. "I have to admit that Bankai is alot stronger than I ever expected. But I'm going to finish this little game now." Pushing Komishinara to the ground. "Please, if I hurt you I'll regret it." Changing his attention back to his opponent. "You want to destroy my home. And I want to protect it. You seek mindless havoc, whereas I stop it." Ren vanished appearing at Shigeru Ryuunosuke side. "Yeah, I've got some bad wounds, but that won't deter me. Yeah. You beat me last time..but that was last time. Sure, you've got Bankai, but I'll beat it. 'Cause I have to!" Shigeru Ryuunosuke nodded but not in agreement in laughter. "Funny. You still think you can win. Fine. Let us end this now!" "Lets Go!" The End Ren, with blade in hand and his opponent Shigeru Ryuunosuke also having his large cleaver blade. Swinging it they clashed powerfully. With every clash Shigeru Ryuunosuke spirit energy increased and decreased. Once again they clashed, and as Ren's blade began to break the large cleaver Shigeru Ryuunosuke jumped over him. Attacking from behind. Ren then threw his foot at his attacker. Striking him in the gut. Before another move could be made Shigeru Ryuunosuke grabbed hold of Ren's leg. He then tossed Ren into the water effortlessly.Standing in the water Ren looked back at Shigeru Ryuunosuke. Jumping into the water also Shigeru Ryuunosuke threw his blade down, once again clashing swords with Ren, who had stuck his blade up horizontally. "I refuse to lose to the likes of you" Shigeru Ryuunosuke shouted as he kicked Ren back making the young man skid on the water. Standing up Ren looked at his foe. They then both ran at each other. Clashing blades again water flew into the sky around the two. Pulling back their blades and clashing once again they continued their blank star and expression at each other. "Your holding back aren't ya." Ren said noticing his opponents attacks getting weaker. Ren then made his blade vanish as he moved to the side. As Shigeru Ryuunosuke giant blade hit the ground, Ren punched the Zanpaktou in the face knocking him down. He then procedded to stomp on the Zanpaktou, however, Shigeru Ryuunosuke brought his blade up. Evading the unexpected attack Ren stared back at Shigeru Ryuunosuke as he gently landed to the ground. Ren then looked closer at Shigeru Ryuunosuke as he stood up. "He's slowing down. Getting weaker." Ren thought. "Look at me!" Shigeru Ryuunosuke he yelled running at Ren swinging his blade at him. Countering the attack with a dodge and a kick to the gut. Ren backed away, hesitant to approach Shigeru Ryuunosuke. "I'm stronger than him. More powerful." Ren thought. "Face me!" Shigeru Ryuunosuke roared causing the water to shake. "Way of Destruction Tenran " A tornado like blast then fired off at Ren. Stopping the tornado like attack by swinging his blade. "Alot stronger..why do I feel like this. Feel bad." Ren thought. Just then Shigeru Ryuunosuke ran at Ren. "I'll slaughter you." Ren simply stuck out his hand. Catching the blade easily he dropped his sword and punched the Zanpaktou spirit. "He's losing" Ren thought. Ren then tipped his head down in sorrow. "I won't fight you. All Zanpaktou spirits..they become crazed monsters when pushed to far. Your just a wandering spirit crying out for a master. You no longer have any power left to fight me and I have no intention of finishing you." Shigeru Ryuunosuke looked at Ren puzzled. Hs face then changed, rage consumed him. "Ya little bastard. You still looking down on me. I have power to burn you dumbass. I'll fight you forever if that what it takes to kill you." "No! You have no master. Your just lonely, its sad." Ren said frowning. "I don't want to hurt someone who is already suffering. That's NOT 'what I'm here for." "Don't bullshit me!" Shigeru Ryuunosuke yelled. Suddenly a burst of energy consumed the powerful Zanpaktou. His pupils fading, his willpower gone and his spiritual pressure steadily increasing. ".......Kill....You...!" Ren stayed silent as the Zanpaktou was consumed by dark intentions. Spirit energy flowed out of the Zanpaktou flowing outward. As water flew about, as the water formed around the Zanpaktou, he continued roaring. "I'll Slaughter Everyone!" Ren frowned. "Talking won''t help. You already lost." His words showed sorrow. '' Ren then began walking off. As he trudged away Shigeru Ryuunosuke rushed at him from behind. "Die!" Ren then turned on one foot. "Shunkō..." Ren said bringing his palm up clashing with the charging Shigeru Ryuunosuke. They clash then grew exponentially, consuming both of them in dense, heavy spirit energy. As it grew violently the water itself evaporated at the pure energy produced. The ground began to shatter and far away back on the sidewalk Komishinara sat in fear. "It's too big and its getting stronger." Her eyes were focused as she stared at Ren. She then jumped back, running off toward the forest to evade getting hurt. "I can't stop" Ren said sadly. As the spirit energy encased them both and began growing. As it devoured the sidewalk, the bench and part of the forest. Everything in it was demolished. From inside Ren looked at Shigeru Ryuunosuke. "I'll finish this." With one final push, Ren shot out a large blast of spirit energy, blowing back the Zanpaktou and slicing through his shoulder seperating him from his arm. As the spirit energy faded, Ren fell to his knees. A powerless Ren sat looking up at the sky. "I need a break..." Ren said. "...He didn't deserve to die" he said finally. "Man, I haven't had a smoke in days." A dead Shigeru Ryuunosuke lay in the water. ''Next Day... The next day as a bright light consumed all of Karkura Town a smiling Ren stood next to a bus stop. "...School sucks." Ren then walked off as the school bus came. Minutes later, appearing next to Komishinara, outside of Karakura Town. "Man I need a break." Ren said taking out a cigarette. "To think, that was only my first day on the job. And I almost died. Tougher people are gonna come and attack my town. And I have to get stronger to protect it. To protect everyone, I have to become more powerful" Ren thought as he began his cigarette. Grabbing his hand Komishinara ran off along with Ren. As he dropped the cigarette, Komishinara yelled back him. "Come on, I know exactly where to go." She said smiling. Ren then broke free of her hold. "Sorry, beautiful. But a man's job is never done." Ren then walked off with Komishinara close behind him. Pulling out a cigarette and lighter Ren looked up as he ran off toward a gang of hollows. '''The End